The invention relates to a spray device with an attachment member for attachment to a stationary water supply and a spray head rotatably connected thereto and tiltable towards the attachment member.
In known spray heads of this kind, the spray head is connected to the attachment member, which is intended to be attached to a stationary water supply, via a hollow ball-and-socket joint, and generally the attachment member comprises, at its end facing the shower head, a projection in the form of a hollow ball which is enclosed by the walls of the hollow spray head so as to hold it in place. Spray devices of this kind have a number of disadvantages all of which are due to the construction itself. These disadvantages include the relatively expensive and complex manufacture of spray devices of this kind. Another disadvantage is that assembly and cleaning cannot usually be carried out by the layman, particularly as an annular gasket fitting round the hollow spherical projection of the attachment member has to be provided inside the spray head and has to be secured against axial movement. A further disadvantage is that the spray heads in spray devices of this kind can only be tilted to a maximum of 30.degree. and they are relatively tall in construction, which means that they are not particularly suitable for use as wall-mounted showers. A final disadvantage is the fact that, in these known devices, the cross section of flow alters as the spray head is pivoted, when the maximum pivot angle is used.